


Remembering Sunday

by bakanekofan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Declarations Of Love, Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Poor Tony, Protective Bruce, Running Away, Songfic, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanekofan/pseuds/bakanekofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based off of Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

It was well past two in the morning when Tony Stark rolled out of bed, and, still bleary-eyed, slid into his slippers. It was mid-winter in New York, so, naturally, he knew what he was about to do was a horrible idea. Bracing himself for it, he pulled on a robe and made his way out to of his room and into the penthouse family room. He half-expected to see him sitting there, as always, and he'd look up with tired eyes and ask, "Can't sleep either?" Or take him by the hand with a knowing grin and lead him back to their room... But of course there was no one to be seen. With a heavy sigh, he made his way through the darkness to the bar and pulled out a bottle of scotch before making his way out onto the balcony, knowing he'd already had too much in the days prior, though he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Leaning into the cool breeze, he looked down at the still busy streets below him and pondered how easy it would be to jump right now. To just climb over the railing and let himself fall, but, no... JARVIS would probably catch him and call a suicide hotline. What a mess that would make for the press. Attempting death could almost be worse than living sometimes, for what little Tony knew about it. But he knew. He'd tried it once already and seen the consequences firsthand. Bruce... Would he ever come home?

Falling silently to his knees, he pressed himself against the cool glass of the rail, waving JARVIS off when asked if he was alright. Of course he wasn't; could JARVIS not see that? A sigh. It was snowing. His gaze wandered up toward the heavens as a plane flew into the clouds, wondering faintly, if there really was a such thing as God (which wasn't something he took much stock in to begin with), if he was laughing at him right now. The thought alone brought him to take a swig of scotch, straight from the bottle. It burned as it went down, but the warmth was a welcome sensation in the blistering cold of the night. 

He could still remember it perfectly, that lazy Sunday afternoon. Bruce had made scrambled eggs for breakfast, and the two of them sat and ate together, discussing the string theory and bandwidth, and he could remember how perfect that moment had been. Just the two of them, talking science as they tended to, it felt so... natural. As natural as breathing, really. They'd officially been together for a few months before that, and mornings like that reminded him of just how good things were. Perhaps too good to be true, for Tony feared that simply stating how happy he was may have been the reason Bruce was no longer with him. 

They really hadn't done much that Sunday after breakfast, just tinkered around with the suits, but all the while Tony was haunted by the glazed-over look Bruce had given him at breakfast, as though the words had sent him worlds away. Indeed, perhaps they had. He could still remember the pained expression Bruce wore to bed that night, it reminded Tony of someone about to pull the plug on a loved one... Which, essentially, was exactly what Bruce did. In spite of their professions of love, their last words to one another when they said their goodnights, come Monday morning, the good doctor was gone. All of his belongings remained, along with a note that said simply, "I'm sorry, goodbye." There was no explanation as to why Bruce had left, and though Tony had known at the time that he could easily locate him if he truly tried, the simple fact that Bruce had left him had left him breathless and entirely incapable of pursuing that thought.

Still, now, as he sat alone, nursing his bottle of scotch, he couldn't help but wonder where he was, if he should try now... if he would even want to know why Bruce had left. Truth be told, he was afraid. He knew that he would, (at least in Tony's mind) never be good enough for Bruce, who deserved so much more than Tony could ever give him, and wondered if, perhaps, that was the reason. Or maybe just Tony's self-doubt was what had pushed him away... But selfishly, he had never felt more at home than he did when he was with Bruce. He wanted to be with him, always, and, to be perfectly honest... Sitting here on the balcony with snow gathering around him... it wasn't the first time he had wondered, and yes, even longed to discover, what it would be like to be married to his partner, more beloved than any before.

~~Bruce's side~~

As his plane ascended over Manhattan, Bruce could barely make out a lonely figure on the balcony of Stark Tower, the brilliant red standing out against the stark white of the snow. The sight was enough to bring a tear to his eye, but, no, he wouldn't cry, for he knew that he was doing the right thing. When he and Tony started properly courting, he had always known it wouldn't last. It was likely just a fling on Tony's part, as the man seemed to go through partners on a whim anyway. Tony's simple expression of pure joy and love for and with Bruce had come as a surprise, and completely knocked Bruce off his feet, it was... too much.

Too much to know that Tony truly loved him, too much commitment when Bruce wasn't even sure where he'd spend his next night. Sure, being in Stark Tower had given him some sense of security, but he would always be a hunted man, and he knew this. He couldn't just drag Tony into it, run away with him, it wouldn't be right! Taking Tony away from everything he knew and all the good he was doing for the world, how selfish would that be? Even though it was all Bruce had ever wanted...

No, he had been steeling himself for this the whole time he'd been gone. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't regret. He was doing the right thing, for once in his life. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, the pain would subside one day. For now, though, he curled into his seat and prepared for the long flight ahead of him. One day Tony would see how good this was for both of them, too. One day...


End file.
